


Smut

by madasabloodyhatter



Series: Pruaus Oneshots [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madasabloodyhatter/pseuds/madasabloodyhatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title says it all. pure smut without a plot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smut

Prussia was very violently gripping a doorframe, it was very, very difficult at the moment for him to get one thing off his mind. Despite his best attempts to keep himself away he'd ended up outside Austria's door. He growled and shook his head vainly attempting to clear it. He hadn't exactly wanted to do anything to him while under the influence of outside forces, seeing as how he was really…really…His mind trailed off again and he just ended up forcefully knocking on the door.

Austria sighed when he heard the knocking, who could that be? Gently, he set down his violin and fixed his clothes before heading out of the music room. "Who is it?" he asked when he got to the door.

Prussia let out a small forced laugh "It's just me Princess." He shifted on his feet a little and gripped the doorframe even more tightly. Hearing the Austrian's voice hadn't helped at all, and had in fact brought several images of past experiences into his mind

He rolled his eyes, he should have known it was Prussia. He opened the door, "you were here just last night Gil. Did you forget something?"

His hand rather noticeably twitched as Austria opened the door. Prussia wasn't quite sure how he'd managed to hold himself back from pouncing on the other as soon as he came into view. "Nah….just, got…another one of those anons" he said with a forced smile and flexing the fingers on his other hand. He was entirely on edge, straining to keep some control on himself.

"Ah I see. Well come on in." he opens the door wider for the other, "what did they do this time?"

He walks in and takes an almost shuddery breath in at the question. A familiar glint comes into his eye as he lets go of himself a bit and looks over Austria intently. "Just….messing with me…a bit" he says only half focused on that before running his tongue over his bottom lip.

Austria looked at the other, "only just a bit? Gil you look like you are going to keel over any minute. Are you sure you're alright?"

Prussia took a step closer, getting an absolutely predatory grin on his face as he twitched his fingers a little. He reached up to stroke a line across Austria's cheek before chuckling lowly. "Oh, I'm…just peachy Specs."

Austria shuddered at the touch, "o-okay."

The slight stutter somehow managed to snap his last ounce of self-restraint. Prussia leaned forward, pulled Austria towards him a little by his cravat, and claimed his lips in a bruising kiss. He reached his other arm around to curl around the noble's waist.

Austria moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Prussia's neck as he kissed him back.

Prussia pushed forward slightly, backing Austria up against the wall and broke the kiss to begin biting and sucking at his pale throat. He was glad the other generally went along with his moods, it would be very hard to stop him at the moment.

Austria gasped and moaned under Prussia. Briefly he wondered what got into the other but that thought was quickly erased as Prussia bit his neck again.

Hastily Prussia dragged his hand down to start unbuttoning Austria's shirt, biting at his collarbone as it was revealed leaving a rather vivid mark. He slid his other hand up the back of the shirt and trailed his fingers along the other's delicately curved spine.

Austria arched into the touch and moaned as he helped to take off his clothes.

The moan only fueled Prussia's desire and he tossed Austria's shirt to the side. Growling softly he lowered his head and took one of Austria's nipples in between his teeth, sucking and grazing a tooth against it.

Austria felt his pants tighten at the feeling and blushed slightly at the noises he was making. He covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his moans.

Prussia began kissing a trail down Austria's chest, only one intended goal in mind. Bringing his hands down he palmed the other's erection, fingertips brushing along the fabric of his pants.

"Mmm!" he bit his lip and bucked his hips into Prussia's touch, "m-more."

Prussia chuckled lowly before unbuttoning Austria's pants and quickly dragging them down along with his underwear. He took a moment to observe before stroking the other's length firmly.

"Ah~" Austria whimpered softly at the feeling.

A small shudder went down Prussia's spine at the noise. Gott he didn't care if it was caused by something else, he definitely wanted the aristocrat soon. Keeping one hand gently rubbing Austria's cock, he pulled out that small familiar tube from his pants and brought it up to hold in his teeth while he unbuttoned his pants and slid them down along with his own boxers as well.

Austria panted softly as he watched Prussia. He reached over and grabbed the tube from between Prussia's teeth, "let me." he muttered as he opened the tube and poured it onto three fingers. He reached down and slowly pushed one finger into his entrance, "ah!"

Prussia gaped a little at the sight before swallowing heavily at the sound Austria made. Not wanting to just remain standing there he reached down again and stroked the other's length slowly while he fingered himself as though encouraging him.

Austria panted as he pushed another finger in, using them to stretch himself open for Prussia. It hurt a little but it felt so good! He turned his attention and looked at Prussia with lust filled eyes as he fingered himself, "Gil~ I want you." he purred.

A guttural growl escaped Prussia's throat at that and he grabbed the tube and quickly smoothed some of the lube onto his own erection before dropping it to the side. Grabbing onto Austria and turning him around, he pulled the other's fingers out. Panting slightly he pressed his chest to Austria's back and muttered into his ear "Do you now?" His own erection pressed teasingly against the other's entrance.

Austria whined softly when his fingers were pulled out before pushing back against Prussia's erection, "I do~" he panted out, wanting Prussia in him.

Not wasting a moment Prussia moved, and quickly thrust into the Austrian letting out a low grunt as he did so. He was still for a moment to let Austria adjust, still somehow considerate even with his mind entirely sex obsessed at the moment. He took a moment to bite a familiar spot on Austria's shoulder.

Austria threw his head back, yelling Prussia's name. He took a couple deep breathe, trying to relax, before he moved his hips back slightly, "m-move."

A steady deep thrust is what Prussia started with before moving again, rolling his hips and building up a slow rhythmic pace.

Austria moaned as he pushed back against Prussia.

Prussia angled his hips managing to brush against Austria's prostate, and he quickened his thrusts. He ran his hands down the other's sides until he gripped onto his hips.

"Ahh~" his eyes closed in pleasure as he felt Prussia thrusting deeper into him. He was so close. He reached down and started jerking off.

Feeling an odd pang of possessiveness, Prussia moved his hand around and displaced Austria's own on his erection. He stroked firmly brushing his thumb along the tip as he squeezed him. He kept up the thrusts before growling into Austria's ear "Come for me Roderich." The other's full first name falling from his mouth before he bit his ear.

That was all he need before he fell apart under Prussia, screaming his husband's name as he came, white spots blocking out his vision.

A few more thrusts and Prussia came as well, moaning lowly into Austria's ear. He was still for a moment before pulling out. Wrapping his arms around the noble's chest and hugging him, he spoke "Gott I love it when you lose control."

Austria snuggled into Prussia's embrace, "I can say the same for you." he said, a content smile on his face.

Pulling back and rolling his shoulders a little, Prussia stretched his neck. "I also love how you just give in like that no matter the location~" He said grinning and looking around the hallway.

Austria flushed, "well it's not like I was really given a choice!" he huffed.

"But you do it  _all_  the time~" Prussia said in a sing song tone " 'sides I didn't hear one mention of moving anywhere else. You're just as weak to sex as I am."

Austria rolled his eyes at Prussia's childishness, "oh shut it you."

"Well that did kill it a bit" Prussia muttered suddenly thinking of why this had even happened in the first place "Stupid anons messing with my sex drive…still isn't totally gone through."

"What do you mean it's not gone! You just fucked me into the floor, literally!" Austria yelled, looking up at Prussia.

"I can't help it! It lasts for two days!" Prussia snapped back irritably.

Austria groaned, "Mien gott!" He slowly sat up and looked at Prussia, "fine but next time we move to the bedroom or the couch at least! My back cannot handle being fucked on the floor again."

"Yeah, Yeah I get it…" Prussia trailed off as he got another slight grin "I could go for another round actually, and I don't mind a location change~"

Austria smirked slightly, "well then, what are we waiting for?" with that, he got up and walked away from Prussia.

Padding after him quite eagerly, Prussia had to shake his head a little too clear it again. It still wasn't exactly working though.

Austria led him towards the living room, deciding that the bed room was too far. He sat on the arm of the couch and smiled at his husband.

Grabbing the tube he had dropped on the floor, Prussia pulled off his shirt, having been in too much of a rush to discard it before. When he got to the living room, he stopped and stared at the Austrian for a moment before walking up and placing a hand on his knee. His fingers were still twitching a bit, but he managed to keep his hand still for the moment.

Austria smirked up at his lover, "how do you want me?" he purred.

"How about you lie back on this couch and spread 'em for me?" Prussia said more so as a statement than a question, fingers already starting to trail further up, rubbing a circle on Austria's lower thigh.

Austria moaned softly before moving back so he was lying on the couch. He spread his legs wide, one of them hanging over the edge of the couch as he looked up at Prussia.

Prussia crawled onto the couch and hiked one of Austria's legs over his shoulder. Grinning slightly he trailed his fingers down the other's thigh before resting his head against his leg on his shoulder. "Well don't you look pretty all spread out for me Princess~"

Austria blushed and turned his head, looking away from Prussia, "s-shut up."

"Well its true~ absolutely beautiful…and all mine" Prussia practically purred as he place a lazy kiss to Austria's thigh before sucking on it slightly to leave a mark.

Austria shuddered at Prussia's voice, "y-yours. All yours!" he moaned softly.

Sporting an even broader grin, Prussia put a bit more lube on his fingers and reached down to stroke around the Austrian's still twitching and sensitive entrance. "Hmmm, you still want more don't you?"

"J-ja." he stuttered, pushing his hips back onto Prussia's fingers, "bitte."

He pressed his fingers in, managing to get three in almost easily, stretching and thrusting them into the Austrian.

Austria groaned in pleasure and arched his back, moving his hips to get Prussia's fingers deeper in him.

Prussia pulled the fingers back teasingly while using his other hand to trail a lazy ring around Austria's already hardening dick.

Austria whimpered at the teasing, "Gilbert!" he groaned.

"You're so easy to tease Mein Prinzessin" Prussia chuckled before leaning forward to suddenly take Austria's erection into his mouth while simultaneously pushing his fingers back in.

Austria's reply got caught in his throat at the feeling of Prussia's mouth around him. His head flew back and a loud moan fell from his lips.

Bobbing his head and humming around the Austrian's length, Prussia thrust his fingers in up to the knuckle and turned them reveling in the noises his disheveled "bride" was making. Oh he liked that, maybe he should refer to him like that in his head more often.

Austria squirmed as he got closer to the edge, reaching down and grabbing Prussia's hair. He bucked his hips up, desperate for release.

Suddenly Prussia pulled back, withdrawing his fingers and licking his lips. "Ah, Ah, Ah Not yet~" He mock scolded for a moment. Rubbing some more of the lube against his own erection, he pressed it against Austria's entrance a small smirk on his face.

Austria looked up at Prussia, "b-bitte, Gilbert. Bitte!" he pleaded, moving his hips back against Prussia's erection.

The pleading was more than enough to convince him and he thrust inside Austria, wasting not a moment to start thrusting. He let out a low moan at the return of the feeling of being inside that familiar slick heat.

Austria reached up and gripped Prussia's shoulders, pulling the other closer to him. He could never get enough of this feeling, of Prussia pounding into him.

Prussia leaned down to kiss Austria deeply placing a hand by his head. He kept thrusting, reaching down to stroke the other once again.

Austria kissed Prussia back and wrapped his legs around Prussia's waist, pulling him closer.

Angling his hips to keep hitting the same spot, Prussia stroked Austria a bit more firmly. He broke the kiss and licked the side of the other's neck before biting it gently.

"Ahh~" he moaned, titling his head to the side for Prussia. He was getting closer to the edge, he could feel the heat pool in his stomach.

Prussia rolled his hips to get deeper inside the Austrian, moaning lowly into his ear. "You feel amazing Princess." His own orgasm was approaching far too rapidly for his taste and he began stroking Austria quickly to get him closer as well.

It soon became too much for the Austrian and he screamed his released, his vision blackening for a moment.

Austria's orgasm quickly led Prussia to his own and he let out a very loud unintelligible noise as he let go shutting his eyes in pleasure. When he came down from his high he was still breathing heavily, but he did finally feel sated. After withdrawing he held Austria close and nuzzled the top of his head. Austria smiled and relaxed in Prussia's hold. He enjoyed relaxing with Prussia after their love making, it was his favorite part….well his second favorite part. He looked up when Prussia tightened his hold on him.

"Ready for round three?" Prussia asked, causing Austria to stare at him. Prussia was going to run him ragged!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is it! no more pruaus one shots will be coming out. Sadly the role-player whose been doing Prussia's part and I don't roleplay actively with each other any more so no more one shots. *sighs* all good things come to an end my dears. i hope you enjoyed reading the one shots. dont forget to comment what you think


End file.
